User talk:Followed by 100 zeroes/Archive 7
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 | Archive 4 | Archive 5 | Archive 6 ---- Standard Item Template is ready I need to have three items from my monaco.css added to the site Monaco.css; .mln-name, .mln-frame, and .mln-data-cell. This round I have opted for a minimal set of properties in Monaco.css so that you, the admin, won't have to continually be asked to edit this protected file. The minimal thing that has to be in there is the background image for security purposes. All of the other formatting and padding I have moved to the 'style' entries in the template. Please check out my sandbox to see the new skin. I also plan to change the module template to use the same images and have example 1, 2, and 3 wide modules in my sandbox. Once the new .CSS is in Monaco.css I can update the Item template. Thanks Nitecrew 20:24, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Are you sure that the template is completed? I do not see the sides of the image frame or the background for the title holder. 21:25, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::To see those you will need to copy the three entries into your personal monaco.css and then reload the page. That would be a good test to make sure I have everything correct. Nitecrew 22:51, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Badges You know how you have a badges section on the userpage? Well, I've been thinking to make a editcount badge: 1 for 300, 2 for 500, 3 for 750, 4 for 1000, and so on. You'd be getting A LOT of badges, but starting WHEN you make the badge. USe the GIMP for the badges, like the barnstar.svg (Why is it .svg file?) :I like that idea, but it's probably based on the fact that I would like to have those badges ;) To answer your second question, SVG ('S'calable 'V'ector 'G'raphics) is a special image format that is only used on the Web. Images created with SVG are actually composed of text which the browser processes into an image. Barnstar.svg was made with Inkscape, an SVG editor. 02:33, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Badges sound like a good idea. Help Please i have a problem, lately at my shop i posted that there was a upcoming sale. After that i left for a few hours and when i came back the entire sale message was changed completely different from how i left it. I have reason to beleive someone changed it and i'm scared that they changed other things i haven't seen yet. I have fixed what they changed in my upcoming sale message though. Please help me figure this out and how i can keep this from happening. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 01:45, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. First of all, that person (who happened to be Mackmoron11) was trying to help. You see, most other shop owners use a special type of box to contain important news. : This is what they look like. :MM11 noticed that you weren't using this box, and he tried to update your store to the current trend. I personally do not like the use of these boxes within pages, but that's only an opinion. :Second, Mackmoron11 did not change anything else. However, there may be other users who are not being helpful and decide they want to destroy your store (like removing all content and replacing it with something like "blah".) :There is no need to rewrite the whole store in such cases. Do you see the "History" link above this page? Go ahead and click on that. You can "undo" the last change by pressing the undo link, if you can find it. :Using this tool, you can compare edits and view the different changes. It just takes a little experimenting to get used to using it. : 02:28, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :sory if you dont like the changes i made, troyl. i was just trying to make it easyer to see, so that the word would get out faster. 02:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) thanks for trying to help mackmoron, i see that you ment well but i just got a little freaked about the change. Troyl ( Troyl's Junk Yard) 13:36, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Like it? It still has a few little things to fix, but you get the general idea. :I can't say why but I am strangely drawn to this template. Some thoughts. The yellow text is very hard to read. I wonder if one color per rank would be better? Should Bionicle have its own entry since it has so many networkers? We should hide the secret networker names. Maybe even remove them? It certainly shows all the networks in a nice compact space. Nitecrew 05:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::How about Secret Networkers have their own space, but they text is the same color as the background? 14:32, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Interesting idea but then the only way to find one you might be interested in would be to select them all and possibly reveal the names of other secret networks you have not discovered yet. Giving the Secret Networkers their own space is a good start. Nitecrew 15:20, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I can see it needs work. Thanks for telling me what it needs. Should we/I start putting them on the pages of the various Networkers, or should we wait on that? :If the secret networkers were removed I see no reason why it could not be added to pages. Nitecrew 18:51, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Problems fixed. I'm gonna start working on putting this up on the various Networker's pages, unless someone beat me to it. Personally, I don't think it needs all the colours. They're unnecessary, IMO, and also make it lose a bit of its professional-ness. Oh, and Bob Skull's not on it. (Page | Talk | ) 22:42, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda agree =/ I'll cut them out. ::...done. 22:49, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Can you take a look at: Template talk:Walkthrough again, please? Thanks.